


Flicker Little Lights

by Sashataakheru



Series: Taskmaster Advent Calendar 2019 [13]
Category: Taskmaster (UK TV) RPF
Genre: Advent Calendar, Alternate Universe, Fairies, Fanart, Includes Fanart, M/M, Poetry, Pwca - Welsh Mythology, Shapeshifting, Supernatural Creatures, Taskmaster Advent Calendar, Will-o'-the-wisp - Freeform, dark spoopy woods, fairy lovers, giant black horses, psychic!Alex, pwca!Greg, shadow creatures, spoopy fic, spoopy poetry, the land of the fairies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:22:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21779005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sashataakheru/pseuds/Sashataakheru
Summary: Dec 13: Will-o'-the-WispAlex sees things in the woods. But for him, the will-o'-the-wisp don't lead him astray. They lead him to Greg, his lover, the pwca who lives there, deep in the shadows.
Relationships: Greg Davies/Alex Horne
Series: Taskmaster Advent Calendar 2019 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558771
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This poem and the woods here are very much inspired by the town [Ballonlea](https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Ballonlea) from the Pokémon Sword and Shield games, bc I mean. Look at it. XD 
> 
> [Table of prompts is here.](https://3evilmuses.dreamwidth.org/84753.html) Feel free to make requests if you see a prompt you like and want me to write you a fic. <3
> 
> ETA: 5/2/2020: see chapter two for added fanart. <3

I'd always seen them,  
small lights floating,  
wisping through the   
woods, the trees, the  
dancing lights there  
in the place where  
all the fair folk live.

I'd never feared them,  
though I'd been warned,  
not to trust them,  
as they would just  
get me lost as  
I wandered on  
through dark, old forests.

But you should know that  
I know the truth  
about these dancing  
little lights that  
seek out mischief  
and lost souls to  
guide unto their deaths.

I sat down to tea  
when I first met  
these dancing lights,  
under a tree,  
I gave them milk,  
and little sweets,  
and invited them to stay.

But it was not the  
lights I met there,  
in the woods, for  
from the shadows  
a black horse came  
its golden eyes  
seeing right through me.

_I see you found them,_  
said the horse, its  
voice was heavy,  
shadow-filled, and  
chains hung from its  
body, chinking as  
it moved close to me.

The lights vanished then,  
and I stood up,  
backed off, bowing,  
wondering what  
this fine creature  
wanted from me;  
I couldn't look away.

_Come ride with me, boy,_  
the horse did say,  
 _Will I be safe?,_  
I had to ask,  
 _I mean you no_  
 _harm, I will leave_  
 _if you want me to._

The horse shook its mane,  
 _You will be safe,_  
 _after all you_  
 _did offer sweets_  
 _to the fairies,_  
 _that pleases me,_  
and the horse stepped forward.

I knew what it was,  
and what it did,  
I'd been warned not  
to approach them,  
but I offered  
my hand with a  
sugar cube, and prayed.

In an instant it  
changed into a  
man, a giant, who  
smiled at me with  
dangerous eyes  
as he ate the  
sugar from my palm.

"Well, well, aren’t you cute?"  
and I shivered,  
his voice was deep,  
but smooth like a  
good whiskey, and  
he pulled me close  
as kissed my neck softly.

"I think I'll keep you,"  
he said, my heart  
leapt into my mouth,  
didn't know what to  
say as he took  
my hands and then  
I was somewhere else.

The land of the fairies,  
perhaps it was,  
but I'll never know,  
it was surreal,  
dreamy, ethereal,  
fairies dancing  
all over the place.

He took me to a  
place, a giant's house,  
and he never  
seemed mean or  
wanted to hurt  
me, he wanted  
just to keep me safe.

I lay in his arms,  
making love to  
a fairy, a pwca,  
a being that  
usually wanted  
to harm someone,  
he was different.

I had never felt  
sadder when I  
returned to the  
woods, a little  
light my only  
sign of what had  
happened to me.

But I wasn't alone,  
I never would  
be, not in those  
woods, where the fair  
folk live, he is  
my guardian,  
walking beside me.

This is why the lights  
aren't scary to  
me, not now, they  
herald his call,  
let me know when  
he's near so I  
can run to meet him.


	2. [Fanart] Beware the Pwca

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fanart for littleb0d's fanfic anthology, depicting pwca!Greg as a black horse with chains. The silver figure behind the horse is the spirit of the pwca. 
> 
> Mostly happy with this one, even if I struggled to figure out how to paint a black horse properly. I need to work on my shading. D: Also yeah, I prob should have done the background first, but look it's been a while. I haven't done this kind of painting in a very long time. I'm a bit rusty. XD


End file.
